The Wetworks
by Bodega Scripts
Summary: The word Wetwork has many meanings, some say it alludes to casualty others say tears, thanks to the media some even think it's a vulgar sexual act, but In the world fill with superhumans what will this word mean to a group of young adults trying to survive. Hint it's not pretty, Assassination ensured. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

Frustrations

Sitting here bored as usual, me David Lillard. I'm your average senior with below average grades. Like most I wake up get dress and enjoy a long day of public education, fun right? Plenty of people have been in my shoes although I'm pretty sure those people probably had better outlook on life, me not so much. Whenever I went to school there was only one thing I could think about.

"God when is this gonna enddddd?"

The other students snicker and chuckle while I slump in my wooden assign seat.

"Lillard! Do you have something you'd like to share with the class?"

My Adult school teacher inquiry flustered by my accidentally outburst.

"No I'm just tired of sitting. May I stand or something this contraption giving me a cramp?"

By contraption I meant my chair, desk hybrid. I mean who's smartass concluded this was a good idea. What if a fire broke out, or an earthquake, this thing was more of a hazard than table.

Closing his Bible size textbook he erased the whiteboard before saying over the low chatter-

"Alright everyone I guess that means we've done enough catching up for today I'll see you tomorrow four o'clock sharp. If you were assign the history project I like that turn in by Friday, you are dismissed."

The quickest of us were gone before the man could finish his sentence, the stragglers found other exits. Seemingly every last one of us wanted out of the classroom before the thirty-two year old man could change his mind.

"young man, come here for a second."

Dammit I was so close! I had gotten caught behind the hoard of escapees and no one else was beside me, meaning there was only one person he could be referring to, me(cringe).

"Hey. excuse me Mr. Lillard ?"

He was referring to me by my last name definitely not a good sign.

"Fuck." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"(Cough) oh nothing it was just my backpack, it got caught on something."

"uh-huh yeah I bet but understand this the next time I hear you use profanity in my classroom you'll be catching detention. Now catch a seat ."

Exhaling under my breath I took a seat nearest to the door. I figure he was gonna give me some type of lecture or maybe some long unwanted talk about using God's name in vain, but nothing came. Eventually I figure he was putting me in some form of silent detention. Yeah maybe that's it, but as I struggle with my sanity continue to play innocent as he shuffle through multiple documents till finally he notice my wanted desire to 'get the f**k outta here'.

"Give me a minute I've got paperwork overdue."

"ok." I responded

I try to stay calm, but every second in this desk was a waste of my precious time.

Sitting there starring at the whiteboard was like trying to swallow a cactus just to discover it contains no water after crash landing in a deserted desert. It was mentally agonizing. He said this wasn't detention so why was I here?

"am I in detention?"

"No."

"so I can leave?"

"No."

"no & no, that's a double negative meaning yes I'm in detention, but I may leave. Ok see you tomorrow ?"

Slowly getting out of my seat, I started to leave walking towards the door until the teacher decided to speak again.

"Lillard if by God you don't sit in that seat, I will give you detention for so long you & your children will be celebrating their fourteenth Christmas here."

"ugh, come on!" I say.

I give him this look that reads 'really you're gonna make me stay here until I have children, Christmas tree and all'.

"Take a seat please."

I angrily walk back to my chair and sit. Grinding the soles of my shoes as I purposely stare in the opposite direction, hoping some ridiculous scenario will cause the day to be over like maybe the zombie apocalypse or Maybe…

"Aye Faucet?"

* * *

 **Please Review, Thanks for reading. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Foundation/Contingent

'Faucet.' Hearing my nickname I scan the doorway searching for a friend, but nobody was there.

"hmm." Couldn't of been , only a few people call me 'Faucet'.

" _ **HEY FAUCET**_ _!"_

Startle I hit my knee against the desk before saying "shit!"

Luckily my teacher was to focus on his documents to notice.

" _Faucet, hey. Are you there?"_

I knew that voice, as of lately each time I heard it I would have a mini panic attack.

" _What!"_ I say aloud in my mind.

" _I'm getting better at telepathic speech aren't I."_

"No your **killing** me." Pulling on the strains of my hair I tried to reply without being to rude but everything comes out something more like a 'Grrrrr'.

Mistakingly my teacher figures I'm talking to him.

"My God David I just wanted to talk about your future. Can we as Teacher & Student do that?" My teacher responds.

Letting go of my disheveled hair, I feel the voice in my mind drift away.

"uh...look I got some important stuff I need to do for some very impatient people I probably shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Alright, this shouldn't take long." he replies while getting out of his seat.

Picking up these documents he walks over sliding them across the desk to me.

"Do you know what that is?"

Nodding my head I replied with "no."

"It's your academic records."

"And…" I shrug.

"And.." he recites. "And after looking through them you know what I'd discovered?"

"Religion." I smirk.

Turning away he responds dispirited.

"I know beyond that smart aleck shell you wear there's a kid who deep down inside wants to achieve."

"Maybe-" I start before he cuts me off.

" C's, D's even F's is what I'd discovered…" he emphasizes.

Pausing he then makes direct eye contact as I looked down at the floor in discomfort.

"...but what I also discovered were some of the highest scores I've seen in years while teaching at Meramount High School, maybe you could tell me why that is?"

I huff before saying "I don't know."

"Is that your final answer?" Crossing his arm he leans on the desk beside us.

"Maybe I just don't find High School that exhilarating." I blurt out.

"Maybe you don't, but you understand a GED not going to feed a family right" he responds.,

"Yeah OK ... so what do you want me to say? I'm not putting my best foot forward. I'm not using my constructive noodle to the best of my abilities. what?" I announce exhausted.

"I want you to take your success at this school as serious as this administration does and graduate on time."

"Impossible. There's not enough time in the school year, plus I've already try their way and failed."

"You failed because you gave up, see some students need an extra push; curriculum based around their needs. Me and a few others have decided to provide you with the positive attention you need because we actually want to see you achieve."

He stated his offer with a sincerity I hadn't found in other teachers but could I trust him, was there a catch.

"Your serious."

"Yes, but that's not the question you should ask. The real question David Archibald Lillard is **You** going to take my offer and put in the effort needed to complete this task? He questions.

Feeling weirdly calm and somewhat motivated I announce probably a little to excited that "I'll do it."

We sign a few papers here & there and a few minutes later he's explaining to me the requirements needed to stay on track for graduation, however there was something bugging me, a certain question needed to be asked.

"why are you helping me?"

At first a look of pity cover Mr. Scott's face then he spoke.

"Will to be honest in the beginning I looked at your files so I would have the information needed to write you a referral, your outbursts in class were becoming more common." He shrugs.

"Oh..(embarrass) sorry about that." I respond.

"but then I saw another file label differently from all the others, and I realized your story wasn't that different from mine, the only difference being ... when I lost my family there was someone there for me."

He sense my uneasiness to talk about the topic and continue the conversation with-

"You need to understand that holding on to the past isn't healthy. I'm not telling you to forget, I'm saying if you let the past control your present it can be detrimental to your future. Alright"

Clearing my throat I respond with-

"A-alright."

"Your dismiss now, make sure to come early tomorrow so we can converse about your new schedule."

Grabbing my backpack I felt a 'thank you' was in order.

"uh . . . thanks ." The 'thank you' coming off more awkwardly them intended.

"Your welcome David."

Walking out the class there was a sense of Spontaneous joy, but weirdly enough I felt a stubbornness to show it.

I was a little confused, a teacher I repeat, a teacher I only known for approximately two months had manage to change my perspective on school. What's stranger is it only took him twenty minutes tops. I, kinda felt like an asshole for the way I've been acting these last two months, but something told me my life was gonna change for the better.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Peace**


End file.
